The present invention relates to an improved method of construction of multi-storey buildings, using pre-cast floor units. The method is of particular relevance to pre-cast concrete slab buildings that are two or more storeys high.
At present there are two general methods of construction of buildings using pre-cast concrete side walls to which precast slab floors are attached. The first is to cast a smooth slab side wall and chisel out the cavity or cavities for attachment of a floor slab for the second and higher floors. This can take considerable time and be difficult to do accurately.
Alternatively the side wall slabs can be pre-cast with these cavities included. Such a method can be cumbersome in the casting process. A further drawback of such a construction method is that it may not adequately allow for the transfer of loads between the floor and the walls once construction is complete, and is awkward as these side walls must be propped apart slightly during construction.